Masatsura Kusunoki
"Unshakeable faith in a world where everything shakes" Appearance The appearance of Masatsura exudes nothing short of nobility. He allows his snow white hair to cascade down his back where it ends at the middle. his outfit consists of a white kimmino, that bears a red chrysanthemum crest on the collar. the length of the sleeves go past his hands hiding them from view. His Zanpakuto remains sheathed on his left hip usally hidden behind the sleeves of his kimmino. Donning the lower portion of his body is a simple Sashinuki Hakama which ballons out at his ankles making them seem bigger than they are. A unique trait of his outfit is that by channeling his reiatsu through out the fabric he can harden to the point where it can with stand mid-level attacks witthout so much as being charred. Personality Mysterious, is all that can describe him. Masatsura is one is not easily perdictable even by those closest to him. Often times he is boastful of himself going so far as to call himself the Messiah, This steems from his belief that his family was chosen to lead the Seireitei in a time when many believed that the spirit king had no longer cared about them. Deeper examination reveals that due to the incredibly high standards of his family and his father constently pushing him to be better then everyone else he secertly feels as if he dosent top everyone he is letting them down. He however is not beyond manipulating someone every now and then to help achive his goals. History Masatsura was born into the Minamoto family, which before it's extinction had been known for producing prodigy's most went on to hold high postions within the central 46 even. Masatsura was set to be no exception and he wasin't, His guardian after the death of his clan told him his parents pushed him so hard because he was to be "The greatest prodigy in the history of the family." In terms of schooling his grades always topped his class, the same happened with his combat schoolings. The spirit of Hakushomei spoke to him at a relatively young age, he later describes the meeting as "Short quick and to the point." Manafeasting his Zanpakuto at such a young age is what fueled his view that his clan was destined to watch over the masses in a time where he says "When needed most our king abandoned us." Powers & Abilities Monsterous Reiatsu: Masatsura's has vast resources of reiatsu enough to allow him to fight back to back without tiring. In terms of color it is a platnum gold, it has been described as being vast as the largest ocean. And while the true amount has yet to be shown it has been capable of being sensed from miles away even further by powerful enough shinigami, even while he is trying to hide it. Prodigal Swordsmenship: Masatsura can be best described as a prodigy in the art of swordsmenship being masturful in many well known styles such as Kendo and Iaido. With the aforementioned being his main forms of zenjutsu Masatsura has dabbled in various ammounts of kenjutsu recently taking up Battojutsu and the Niten Ichi styles. Kido Practitioner: While not his prefered art of combat he is capable of using mid level kido without the incantation. His spell of choice is Byakurai because he claims it combines simplicity and pure devastation for satisfactory results. Hohō Master: Described as being light on his feet, Masatsura has mastery over the field of Hohō, his shunpo allows him to out step most captians, combined with his dance like movemnts allows his pure footwork to outmatch many of the Gotei's top fighters. Hakuda Expert: Having studied many forms of ancient and modern forms of martial arts Masatsura is a very versatile fighter. With several forms of martial arts under his belt he is capable of overcoming nearly any obstacle in his way. *Karate: While perhaps Masatsura's least used Hakuda form he is very skilled in the art of karate useally using the knife hand thurst as a follow up to one of his judo throws. *Judo: Masatsura's most used form of hand to hand combat is indeed Judo. He has masterd the throws and joint locks of the style to the point where he can immobilise opponents many times his size with the simplest of its maneuvers. *Hamon: Masatsura's most secret and destructive style, it is unknown what prompted the creation of such a style on his behalf, but it is theorized that he created it after studyng Bāguàzhǎng and combined it with reiatsu manipulation. Hamon is a style that utilizes the index and middle fingers or knuckles to strike the opponent this is followed by rippleing the users own reiatsu through the fingers and into the opponents body the foreign reiatsu then causes the bone or muscle to either implode if it is a bone or inflame if it is a muscle causeing tremendous internal damege. Zanpakuto Hakushomei. (lit. White Heaven Massacre) In its sealed state takes the appereance of a rapier, with a blade being described as being "Too white to have been birthed in this realm." In stark contrast to the white of the blade the gaurd of Hakushomei is golden in color a bright gold to be exact as if it was forged for a kings hand and a kings hand only. Upon close observation of the blade one would find written in Latin the pharse "In manu Dei" which translates to "By the hand of God." Further emphasises the divine mold of the sword. Sealed ability: While sealed Hakushomei is capable of sealing the senses of anyone cut by it for an unknown amount of time or until Masatsura wills it to stop. This technique is sometimes preceded by the blade glowing white for an instantaneous amount of time. Shikai: Released with the command "Even the heavens bleed." Upon finishing the command a massive amount of reiatsu is released outward form Masatsura, anyone caught it the blast without significant reiatsu is seeming frozen in time for the duration of the release and have no memory of what happened afterward. Masatsura himself gains thick red horizontal markings under his eyes as well as his iris' changing to gold. Hakushomei changes from a rapier to a katana with the same color scheme the guard in it's new form is shaped like a triangle represent the holy trinity in Christianity. Upon these new changes being made grey feathers descend from the sky littering the area. Shikai special abilites: ''Masatsura has described his Shikai as an "objectifaction of the Heavens." Masatsura then goes on to state that his Zanpakuto "enlightens him to those around him." However a better way to to describe Hakushomei's abilites would be ''manifestation of will. Hakushomei has stated that it's abilites manafest as Masatsura's conscious will, going on to further state that the conscious will is what Masatsura directly wills to happen. *Empyreum Flammis (literally Empyrean flames.) The first revealed and perhaps most used of Masatsura's techniques, Empyreum Flammis manifested from Masatsura's will to literally erase an enemy from what he said was "every aspect that one can imagine." The technique it self takes the form of golden flames the are capable of covering extreme amounts of land. When in contact with an organic or spirtiual being the flames engulf them in entirety, a strange and completely unnatural aspect of the flames is instead of burning the victim they literally erase them from every aspect of life. Masatsura then states that the only proof that they had lived are the memories of those that knew the victim.